Good aquariums are far more complicated than a glass bowl, some water, and a goldfish: they are miniature lakes or oceans in which all complex processes of underwater life take place. An important factor in the success of an aquarium is the elimination of wastes. Like all other animals, fish excrete wastes that, if not removed, pollute the water and threaten the survival of the fish. In addition, when wastes are not cleaned up, microscopic floating plants called algae, which live on wastes, have so much food that the aquarium is soon choked with them, a phenomenon called green water. A common solution to this problem involves using a filter in conjunction with the bubbler. However, the conventional filter container is simply a casing for receiving filtering material and the water flows through the casing so quickly that it is unfit for the survival of germs which can remove the harmful gases such as ammonia and neon in the water.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a filter container which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.